


A Quiet Night, Reprise

by DudeBro231



Series: Vaguely connected ChaseField (or just LiS potentially) one shots [7]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeBro231/pseuds/DudeBro231
Summary: It's a quiet night at Blackwell Academy, or atleast, it seems like it is.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase
Series: Vaguely connected ChaseField (or just LiS potentially) one shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673053
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	A Quiet Night, Reprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Quiet Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235646) by [DudeBro231](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeBro231/pseuds/DudeBro231). 



It was a quiet night at Blackwell Academy.

The soft rain splattered on the windows, as the quiet wind breezed outside. The dorm hallway was silent, as most people were sleeping, or atleast getting ready to. And the moon shone outside, shining a comfortable light through the windows. It was quietly peaceful everywhere on campus.

Except for one room.

“Shit.” 

Max mumbled, tossing her broken pencil into the trash can across the room from her bed. She rubbed her hand across her forehead in frustration for a moment, before returning her focus to the book on her lap. She was cramming the night before a test, always a good idea.

Music was softly playing through her phone speakers, helping her focus. She was specifically listening to a band called _Empire! Empire! (I was a lonely estate),_ yes I know, totally not a pretentious name.

As she chewed on the back end of her last spare pencil, she heard a knock on her door. _What? Who’s knocking at my door at… what time is it?_ She asked herself, as she quickly checked the time on her phone. _2 AM? Fuck… I should just keep studying, if it’s anyone I know they’ll just text me._ She concluded, as she turned her phone off again, focussing back on her studies. 

Until she heard a voice from the other side of the door.

“Hey Lamefield?” The voice behind the door asked. 

_Wait, what?_ Max asked herself. _Is that… Victoria? What is she doing here?_

It was obviously meant as an insult, but there was a missing forcefulness in her voice. 

_Do I open the door? No, I shouldn’t, it’s probably just some stupid prank. She’s just here to make fun of me or something._

“Maxine?” 

_Or maybe… maybe she actually needs something from me? No, this is stupid. I shouldn’t be entertaining this thought._

“… please?” Victoria muttered, her voice reduced almost to a soft whisper.

_…fine, I can’t just leave her standing there._ Max thought to herself, as she closed her book, and turned down the music. She got up from her bed, as she made her way to her dorm room door. She let out a heavy sigh, before opening up the door.

“Holy shit.” She blurted out, before quickly covering her mouth. Not that her reaction was unwarranted though. Victoria looked like shit. She was soaking wet — seemingly having run a few laps through the Mariana Trench before showing up at Max’s doorstep —, there was a huge gash in the right sleeve of her cardigan, and a small trail of semi dried up blood came from down her nostril, covering a bit of her upper lip.

“What?” Victoria snarked, the venom in her tone less than usual.

“Nothing, you just… what happened?”

“Like you give a shi-” Victoria bit her lip, cutting herself off. “I… some asshole lunatic mugged me while I was walking to my car after a party. Stole my fucking phone, keys, wallet, everything. Had to walk back through a rainstorm.” She explained, an audible quiver present in her voice.

“Holy guacamole.” Max mumbled, not realising her use of words. “Are you like, okay?”

“I’m fine.” Victoria mumbled, as the two of them stood there in silence for a few moments.

It wasn’t like they were standing there for super long or anything, but it was long enough to become awkward.

Eventually, Max broke the silence. 

“So, why are you here?”

“Well, I need somewhere to sleep.”

“You… my room?” Max asked.

  
“No I’m asking you if I’m allowed to sleep in the hallway, yes of course dipshit.” 

Max gulped, as she tried to find a response. She couldn’t keep Victoria waiting forever, but her mind was scrambled right now, a mix of it being really late, and her just being generally surprised with this situation.

“Well?” Victoria asked, snapping Max out of her thoughts.

“I uhh…I have some space?”

“Thanks.” Victoria grunted, as she walked past Max into the room. She shivered slightly, as she turned her head to look at Max. “Do you have any spare clothes?”

… 

“Caulfield?”

“Yeah?”

“You have no taste.” Victoria said, checking herself out with Max’s phone, due to the lack of a mirror. After giving her a towel to dry herself off, and free reign to her wardrobe, Max had spent the last fifteen minutes facing the front door.

“Can I turn around?”

“Yeah, whatever.” Victoria mumbled, as Max turned around. Victoria was still busy seemingly checking every square inch of her body. After a few moments, Max sat down on her bed. 

_She’s definitely cleaned up now but… she still seems kind of on edge._

“Hey uhm… Victoria, are you sure you’re fine?”

“Why do you give a shit?” Victoria scoffed, as she turned her gaze away from Max.

“Because, I just do.”

Victoria rolled her eyes. “Typical fucking hipster.” She grunted, as she crashed on her couch. “No, I’m not fine.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Victoria’s leg trembled, as she stared into the floor of Max’s room. “I… I was fucking terrified, you know?” She mumbled, her voice slightly cracking.

“I thought that was it, I was gonna die, that mugger was gonna kill me.”

  
“That… I can imagine how terrifying that must be, yeah.”

“And you know what I thought? I deserve this. All I’ll be remembered for is the shitty things I’ve done, all the people I’ve hurt.” She ranted, as a few tears rolled down her cheek. “I-” Her breath hitched. Suddenly, she felt the weight next to her shift, looking to see Max sat down next to her. She wrapped her arms around Victoria, pulling her into a hug as Victoria cried it all out.

It was cathartic, and while it only lasted for a few moments, it felt like so much more. 

After it was over, they let eachother go, and as Victoria wiped the tears off her face, Max just looked at her. For once, not in contempt, or annoyance, but… pity? Maybe understanding. She finally understood that Victoria was also someone. And she also realized something else. Something deeper.

“Hey thanks for… that.” Victoria mumbled, as she kept her eyes firmly locked onto the floor. “Is it… okay if I sleep in your bed?”

Max gulped.

… 

_Stop staring at her, that’s fucking creepy._ Her thoughts told her, but her head didn’t agree. She was lying on her back, hands rested on her chest, as she tried to sleep. But her head had other plans, as her eyes stared straight at Victoria’s neck, who was lying with her back towards Max. _Creep._

“Sorry.” Victoria softly mumbled.

“...for what?”

“For everything, for always being such a dick to everyone, for bullying Kate and almost fucking getting her killed.” She explained. “I know you probably hate my guts, and that makes sense. I’ve been nothing but terrible to you, made fun of you, bullied you. And then I come here, in my time of need, and instead of being an asshole, you help me.”

“I-”

“You’ve always been the better person, you’re naturally funny, you’re talented, you’re a real fucking artist. I have to bust my ass off at this school, but you make it look easy!” She said, almost yelling. “I… you’re just so-” She cut herself off in the middle of her sentence.

“What?”

“I… think I need to vomit.” She muttered, rushing out of the bed and kneeling in front of Max’s trash can, before vomiting into it. Max followed her out of the bed, crouching down next to her.

_At least she didn’t vomit on my bed._ Max thought to herself, as she put an arm around Victoria’s shoulder.

After Victoria had puked out what seemed like everything that the human stomach could contain, Max asked. “Are you fine?” 

“Yeah, I… I think I got it all out.” She mumbled. “I just had too much to drink I guess.” Victoria explained, as she let out a small chuckle. “Sorry for that as well.”

“It’s fine, no worries.” Max replied with a friendly smile. “Wanna try sleeping again?”

“Yeah, that would be great.”

… 

It was a quiet morning at Blackwell Academy.

The sun shone lightly through the windowsill, as the early birds on campus were waking up. Outside there was the sound of leaves rustling in the wind, and the occasional bird chirping, but barely any of that passed through the dorm room walls.

Even Max’s room was quiet. 

A beam of sunlight shone into her eyes, slowly waking her up. As she opened her eyes, she looked to the spot where Victoria was laid last night, only to find it empty. She pondered the reality of what happened the night before, when she saw a small note in the empty space of her bed.

It was very obviously written hastily, and seemed to be ripped from a larger piece of paper. 

IF IT WASN’T CLEAR, THIS DOESN’T MEAN WE’RE “FRIENDS” NOW, CAULFIELD.

_Not a dream, noted._ She thought to herself, as she laid the note down on the small green nightstand beside her bed. She let out a small sigh, grabbing her phone to check the time. As she typed in the code to open her phone, the screen lit up to show her gallery app. 

When she looked, she saw that there was apparently a new picture in her gallery. Maybe it was just because she was tired, or maybe she was just selectively ignorant, but she clicked on the picture because she couldn’t really tell what it was, only to exit the app once she saw the picture.

_That was Victoria._ She thought to herself, as she gulped. _… Why was she topless?_ She asked herself, as she thought to herself, trying to remember what happened the night before. _Oh yeah, she was using my phone as a mirror, she must’ve accidentally taken a picture._ She rationalized to herself.

_I should probably delete that…_ Max thought, as she opened her phone again, her finger hovering above the delete button. _… later._ She thought, as she closed the gallery app. Suddenly she remembered what she was doing, and glanced at the digital clock in the upper right corner of her screen. 

_8:04._ Her screen read.

_Oh fuck._

_I forgot about that test._

**Author's Note:**

> So if you just finished this, and are stuck with the feeling "I feel like I've read this before", you might be right. This fic is a rewrite of my favorite fic I've ever published, 'A Quiet Night'. While I still love the original, I feel like I've improved so much since the publishing of the original and I wanted to do the story I had in my head so many moons ago the justice it deserved. I'm definitely still working on more oneshots in this series, don't worry, I'm not out of ideas. If you wanna follow my progress and just random posts I make in general, follow me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dudebro231
> 
> And like I said the last time, the song Max is listening to is "K.O.K.O (The most of my worries are the least of your concerns)" by Empire! Empire! (I was a lonely estate).


End file.
